Fantasy Force
by Mario-MK
Summary: La obligaron a casarse, ella no quería, se escapó, encontró amigos, vivirán muchas aventuras. Mal summary pero leanlo.


**Fantasy Force: Capítulo 1: Plan de Huida**

**Resumen: La obligaron a casarse, ella no quería, se escapó, encontró amigos, vivirán muchas aventuras.**

* * *

**-Flashback-:**

**Reino de Serres**

Se veía a una chica adolescente de cabello rubio caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Serres.

-¿Quería verme padre? -preguntó la chica parándose delante del trono de su padre el gran Rey Guillermo de Serres.

-Si, hija he de decirte una noticia muy importante para ti y para todo el reino.-habló su padre.

-Y ¿que es?.

-Anna...deberás casarte con el príncipe Hao del reino vecino.-dijo finalmente su padre.

La sorpresa de la princesa era normal ¿tenía que casarse? ¿porque ella? -P-P-Pero papa yo no quiero casarme y menos con alguien que no conozco.

-Se que no quieres pero no pedí tu opinión.

-Pero ¿porque yo y no Marion?

-Tu hermana es un año menor que el príncipe Hao y tu tienes su misma edad es lo mejor para el reino, puedes retirarte. -zanjó el Rey mientras veía como su hija se iba de allí entre triste y enfadada.

-**Fin del Flashback-:**

**Día de la boda**

**Habitación de Anna**

-Al final llegó el día princesa.-le dijo una chica de cabello rosa a la princesa que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana.

-No quiero casarme Tamao...-susurró la princesa.

-Si ya lo se...pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer...ya intentó convencer a su padre y no hubo éxito ni siquiera la reina logró que anulara el compromiso.-mencionó su amiga.

-Debe haber alguna manera...

-La ley dice que hasta que ambas personas que se comprometen no han cumplido 18 años no pueden casarse, princesa usted y el príncipe Hao solo tienen 16 años.

-Lo se pero mi padre cambió la ley ahora las personas deben haber cumplido los 18 excepto los miembros de la familia real que se pueden casar cuando quieran.

-El rey es muy astuto...

-Si, no quiere que nada estropee sus planes para ganar mas poder y expansión. -dijo la rubia suspirando y sentándose en su cama y en eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola mama -saludó la princesa.

-Hola hija venía a darte tu vestido de novia, tu padre quiere que te vistas ya, en pocas horas se celebrará la boda.-Informó la reina saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengo solo unas horas...he de pensar en un plan para huir de esta boda.

-Y rápido porque la familia real del reino vecino ya ha llegado. -dijo Tamao mirando por la ventana.

-¿eh? -la princesa fue a mirar por la ventana y en efecto ya estaban llegando los integrantes de la familia real.-necesito pensar rápido...-en esos instantes vio que unos policías del ejército de su padre perseguían a un ladrón por la calles de la cuidad, entonces se le encendió una bombilla.-ESO ES! -gritó a todo pulmón la princesa haciendo que su compañera diera un bote por la sorpresa.

-Vaya ¿estas sonriendo? no decías que no querías casarte -dijo entrando por la puerta la otra princesa y hermana de Anna, Marion.

-Calla tonta, no estoy feliz por eso estoy feliz porque ya lo tengo -dijo Anna sonriendo aun más.

-¿Ya tienes el que? -preguntaron al unísono Tamao y Marion.

-Ya se como hacer que no se celebre la boda.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron de nuevo ambas.

-Voy a huir del reino.

-¿Qué? Eso es una locura jamás lo conseguirá.-dijo Tamao un poco alterada.

-Puede que si con unos retoques.-dijo esta vez Marion mirando a su hermana.

-Y Tamao...

-¿Si? -pregunto la mencionada.

-Tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? P-P-Pero yo n-no p-puedo...

-Nada de peros vendrás conmigo tu magia blanca podría sernos útil. -dijo la princesa cogiendo una daga que había encima de su mesa.

-Esta bien -dijo rendida la chica de cabello rosa.

-Y tu Marion mejor quédate aquí pero no lo digas a nadie nada de esto.

-Seré una tumba.

-Asi me gusta.

**-Un par de horas después.**

Estaban Anna y Tamao vestidas como plebeyas ya fuera del castillo.

-¿Preparada?.-preguntó la princesa mientras miraba a su amiga.

-S-S-Si vamos allá.

Comenzaron a caminar, pasaron de largo al pasar por delante de los caballeros del ejército del castillo, Marion las maquilló muy bien para parecer auténticas plebeyas. Siguieron su camino y en breve llegaron a la puertas de la cuidad y las cruzaron. Lo habían conseguido, Anna lo había conseguido había escapado del reino y de la ambas deberían buscar otro reino ya que no tardaría mucho el tiempo en el que el rey viera que se hija desapareció y mandaría a sus tropas a buscarla así que rápidamente su pusieron en camino hacia el reino de Truja.

**Mientras en el castillo.**

Las dos familias reales estaban preparadas para que se celebrará la boda pero faltaba alguien, la novia, la princesa de Serres.

-¿Dónde está Anna? -preguntó el Rey a Marion.

-La última vez que la vi estaba en su habitación.

El rey envió varios guardias a buscar a Anna por el castillo pero al no encontrarla el Rey explotó.

-Esa mocosa cree que ha ganado pero aun le queda mucho. -sin decir nada más el rey envió su ejército a buscar a la princesa por todo el reino y por todo el mundo para encontrarla y darle su castigo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo espero que les haya gustado por cierto este fic esta basado en final fantasy y shaman king si les gusto dejen review y si no tambien hasta la proxima ADIOS!**


End file.
